J's beginning
by raidenreviewsps3
Summary: Lara Croft, famous acheologist and explorer finds out about an old friend who has been murdered, she stay's to her word and has the freind's son -J- rescued. He's 14, scared and alone in his own secret, better yet he's not able to speak and he's Lara's only lead to her newest fancy, the mask of yumi. Sully and Nate come to help out. Warning fluffy yaoi. NO SLASH. Teenage Nate
1. Chapter 1 - The kidnap and the breakout

J's beginning

First story so be nice: D

J's misfortune began at 13 when he attended a boarding school.

He had been sort of strange since he arrived; his inability to speak got him bullied.

A lot

That did not mean that J did not stand up for himself, he kicked ass but more often than not he was held responsible for the fights. One particular fight got J badly hurt, he was walking through the school, minding his own business, and then an angry student jumped on J and started to pound the poor kids face in, J was doing his best to defend himself but when the student started slamming J's head into the floor he started to feel faint.

Right then it seemed like he was going to die.

But then, a girl in a red track jacket, someone J knew only as a prefect, pulled angry kid off of J and knocked him straight out. J was beginning to see stars and when he tried to stand up he collapsed.

The holidays came around and J's parents took him to Spain for his birthday,

J's parents were successful scientists who worked with a large pharmaceutical company, you know . . . the usual

In the car his dad was driving to the hotel in Madrid, a van came out of no-where and smashed into the side of the car, flipping it upside down.

Once again death didn't seem all that far away to J.

A hand reached into the petrol leaking wreckage and dragged J out of the car by his legs and he was thrown into the back of the van. Inside the van someone put a bag over J's head

"if your parents care about you enough they'll pay our ransom" a gruff voice said "he's a mute dip shit" an Italian voice said, "and if we'd gone ahead with MY plan, they'd probably still be alive" a slightly London accent argued.

J had survived the crash, but he'd actually rather be dead than listen to these idiots argue.

J felt a needle prick his arm and he fell asleep quickly. When he woke up he was tied to a chair and the bag was off of his head "you won't get out of this freak" a man said to J

"Bane leave Jason and me alone wait outside though" a Frenchman spoke, "whatever frenchie" bane taunted as he walked out

"I AM BELGIAN!" spat the Frenchman.

"How do they know me?" J thought.

"You are a mute, yes?" he asked, J nodded slowly, "And your parents christened you 'Jason'?" he asked,

Once again J nodded slowly, "interesting…." The Belgian murmured.

He walked out slowly and turned the lights out, "bolloks" J thought becoming scared of the sudden endless darkness.

J began to struggle, he started to hyperventilate, lose control of his breathing. No matter of how many tactics J tried he couldn't control his breathing he broke the chair with all the struggling. Bane came in with rope "shit" J thought, Bane hogtied J, gagged him and left him on the floor. Bane locked the door behind him. "How do I get out of here and what will I do when I do get out?"

Meanwhile

MI6 received a call from a disclosed location and by an untraceable phone, "what do we do? Angel and Rebecca are missing, their son is a hostage" asked the head of MI6 "use mercenaries, if any one finds out about this the country is ruined, Kane and Lynch will suffice" the prime minister ordered.

"Sir won't her majesty protest against this?" asked an agent "well don't tell her ! Do it tonight, Jason White must be found!" shouted the PM

2 days later

"Where do we make the exchange?" asked Kane over the phone "the desert, follow the trail till you see a small hut and stop." Said Bane. "What then?" Kane asked, "You'll soon find out" Bane replied then he hung up. "Guns?" asked lynch "standard but small" replied Kane "well I guess we're taking the Uzi's then" said Lynch pulling 2 out of his bag.

The criminal/mercenary duo had hidden them in plain view, underneath their shirts. They drove until they saw the hut "ready?" asked Kane "as I'll ever be I guess" replied Lynch.

They walked out; as they approached the hut J was pushed out from behind the hut, a pair of handcuffs on his wrists and ankles, a collar was around his neck. "Where's the bitches parents?" asked Bane "dead" replied Kane picking J up by the cuffs on his wrists, "that sucks, how much is in the case?" Bane asked "one-twenty-Large" replied Lynch "nice doing business with you" said Bane shaking Kane's hand and giving J the keys in a mocking manner.

"Get in the car and stay low" Kane whispered Kane J did so lying across the back seats. Kane and Lynch got in the car, Lynch undid the cuffs, J rubbed his wrists "listen kid if you want to get out of here" said Lynch giving J a pistol "your going to have to help us" Lynch finished.

J Felt a rage come over him, over the last 2 days he was abused, humiliated, used for their pleasure. J felt that he could kill, he nodded to Lynch and turned around in the seat, Bane was in a SUV that was headed full speed at them

"DOWN!" Shouted Kane as he spun the wheel, directing the car towards the gate. J's mind raced, if Bane wasn't stopped he'd hit the car probably flipping it over.

J lent out of the window and quickly shot the tyres of Banes SUV, Banes SUV spun out on the sand and flipped over a protruding rock . "KID, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

Kane shouted in amazement. Kane stopped the car "might as well get the cash back Lynch" Kane said

"If you think I'm going in that wreck you've got another think coming" Lynch exclaimed, while the two argued J saw Bane crawl out of the car with the brief case "Just get the damn case!" Kane shouted.

J had opened the door and walked out.

"J I meant Lynch not you"

J walked briskly to Banes trapped body "well bitch, going to help me?" Bane asked J shook his head solemnly and picked up the briefcase and smiled "you can't leave me like this!" Bane said.

J saw the gasoline so he backed off in to Kane who came to help, "we can leave him like this and let him burn, come on we're taking you home" Kane said turning J away from Bane "Kane! It's going to blow!" Lynch shouted Kane picked J up and ran to the car with him once Kane and J were in the car Bane and the SUV burned starting off with a nice big "BOOM!"

As Lynch drove away from the scene J had fallen asleep within 5 minuets, "Heh, good thing he's asleep, he's going to need his energy if he's gonna sit through Croft's lectures" Kane joked, lynch snorted a little still trying to keep focused on the road, it was adrenalin after all that caused his psychotic blackouts.

"They feel any better?" Kane asked, "yeah, just gotta keep taking these pills, why the fuck are we doing this anyway? I thought we gave up killing for a living" Lynch replied

Kane sighed "we're getting paid a lot of money for this and our slates get wiped clean Jenny can live a normal life, that's all I care about" Kane answered, Lynch looked at J's sleeping body "think she'll be interested in him?" he joked, Kane punched Lynch in the arm and laughed a little.

The previous event had happened at 11pm as the dark lowered the risk of being interrupted by police, the following happens at around 2am.

Kane rubbed his eye's, the cold Spanish wind made them water, Lynch was helping J stand up as something was wrong. "Maybe Lara can help him" he thought as a plane landed in front of the trio. The door of the plane lowered along with a staircase coming along after it, as fast as they could they boarded the plane unnoticed and unseen.

A chair spun around and one Lady Lara croft was sitting in it "well done boy's" she said standing up "did you bring him straight here?" she asked. "Yes Miss Croft, we uhh, we got your cash back" Kane answered "how did you get him out of there then, I hope there wasn't any blood shed there… that would really hurt your pay" she warned.

"We're sorry about the killing but we had no choice. You see…" Kane started but Lynch cut him off "the moron we got J from must have thought by One-Twenty-Large we meant One Twenty Million. He came for us, luckily though J was on our side and stopped his car before that pimp could kill us. Yes that does mean J killed the seller" Lynch explained lazily. Lara sighed and walked over to Kane "you should take a page out of Lynches book Kane" she said "stop acting like you've got your head shoved up your arse" she said light heartedly.

Lara took a look at J "they didn't!" she said shocked, "what?" Kane asked, Lara was looking straight into J's eyes. There was a distinctive brown colour in his eyes and a fire in there somewhere but…

J looked back at Lara, he was beyond scared, after the little shootout that happened before and what happened 2 days before… the fire stopped and Lara could see fear in J's eyes.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you sooner" Lara said, "did they… you know…hurt you or touch you?" Lara asked getting down to J's level.

J wasn't short so it wasn't hard for Lara to do this, the movement Lara made helped J feel safe, he nodded and Lara looked at J horrified, as if someone had just impaled him with a sword. "Please uh, sit down you two" she said pointing at the chairs.

As the two sat down a doctor came through the back and picked J up

J's P.O.V.

Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me to a big looking chair, I found out that it was a doctor, "sorry I really should have made myself known, but I have to check you over for anything that will hurt you later on" he explained, I never liked doctor's not after what my dad did, he was a scientist who took pride in his work, he said that I was living proof of that, makes me think about what he meant.

While the doctor checks me I guess I'll explain what my mother did.

She did the same sort of thing, but she was not interested in the genes side of science, she liked checking what Chinese remedies actually did, using me as a crash test dummy she used to call me that and it always made me laugh, dad laughed too, but he laughed at her idea of science.

When the day of my 10th birthday came around we went on holiday in a small town in the woods, mum and dad went out and left me and my sister K in that log cabin and after 2 hours the thing went up in flames, that's how I got my little burn scar on my back, they blamed it on a gas explosion, a year after that K left and gave me this little gold medallion with a monk on it. K… there's not a lot to say about her apart from she likes fighting, hates the law and drinks like a leprechaun on st Patrick's day, I haven't seen her in years, I wondered If she knows about our parents deaths.

A tear crept out of my eye it ran down my face as I reminisced on my little dysfunctional family.

"There, finished. They really liked you didn't they?" asked the doctor as if it was some kind of joke. I scowled at him, "right sorry, I've sewn up your cuts but the bruises will just need time to heal themselves" he explained. I smiled my thanks to him.

"Well if that's that I'm going to get back to the airport, enjoy your flight" he said as he got of the plane.

5 minuets later the plane took off and I tried to keep my focus on anything but the height we were flying, Lara looked over to me and frowned concerned for me "Jason?" she asked, I flinched at the name, the only reason that name was used by my father was to make me feel bad, you see he beat me when I couldn't control my emotions shouting at me and hitting me, when I couldn't control my emotions I breakdown, so the only thing that dad could do was make them worse whereas mum tried to make them sooth and calm down with her remedies.

"J?"

The sound of my nickname brought me back to my senses, I looked at Lara she sighed in relief as she saw me respond "how are we going to have a conversation if you can't speak?" she asked.

Thinking about it the only way I'd ever been able to have a conversation was to write on a piece of paper or something and show it to whoever I was talking to, I made a writing motion at Lara, hoping she would understand "oh, you wrote that makes sense I guess, I feel sorry for you Jase" she said using another name I did not like.

She seemed to understand my discomfort "sorry, so you only like being called J?

I nodded. Lara told me to rest, so I did, however I couldn't stop thinking about where my mom and dad where and whether or not they were dead.

When I woke Lara was shaking me gently awake so that I could get off of the plane with her, she was very nice to me and friendly, I hoped that she wasn't going to try something wired with me.

As we got off of the plane Lara gave me a black zip up jacket so that I wouldn't freeze outside in England. To top it all off we weren't done flying we had to go up in a helicopter and fly for another half hour, I was trying to keep my eyes closed for as long as I could trying to keep my mind focused on the ground.

"Are you all right J?" Lara asked, I shook my head gripping the seat tightly, "are you scared of heights?" she asked, I nodded thinking of a cocky remark but seeing as there was no point I dropped it.

When the chopper landed the bump took me by surprise and by surprise I mean I squealed, my eyes shot open and Lara was sat in front of me with a concerned look on her face "I didn't realise how scared of heights people can be" Lara noted to herself.

She took my hand and directed me off of the chopper and up the driveway, there was a caravan there "that's where Bryce stay's, he's our tech man but still a cocky little shit" Lara explained, she pointed at the little tent near the stairs to the front door "My dads grave…I still can't believe Powel killed him…sorry J it's just that he was the only family I had" Lara explained so she was an orphan too, maybe she does understand me.

Upon entering the huge manor house a young butler came over to Lara "ah Lara so you're back, I trust your journey was safe?" he asked, "As always Hillary, has Sullivan arrived yet?" Lara asked, "yes he's also brought master Drake as well" Hillary explained "thank you Hillary, this is our new addition to the house" Lara introduced me.

"Hello J" he said extending a hand, I shook it "unlike Lara I actually read things that are relevant to her missions" he laughed retrieving his hand "1 Hillary it wasn't a mission it was a personal favour and 2 I did read the dossier but I was just being formal" Lara spoke.

Lara walked into the main foyer/ living room thing, and a middle aged man stood up "Miss Croft! Good to see you're back safe and sound. Who's your little friend?" he asked. I took a step back "This is J, he's Rebecca's son" Lara explained. I looked up, Lara knew my mothers name which probably mean's she knew my mum herself.

"oh…right so uh who's Rebecca?" the voice came from above where there was a teen about my age dangling over the balcony, he had a mass of scruffy brown hair and had a ring dangling from a piece of string around his neck.

"Nate get down from there you'll hurt yourself" Lara demanded "ok…" Nate replied, I saw him look at my medallion with lit up eyes, I could see him thinking as he walked down the stairs, I grasped it with my right hand.

"So J how are you?" the older man asked, when I didn't respond he looked concerned, "not much of a talker huh" he said scratching his chin, Nate was still thinking "Sully" he said, "yeah?" Sully was the middle aged mans name. "Maybe he's deaf" Nate offered.

"He's a mute" Lara said ending the discussion "oh … sorry kid" Sully apologised,

Nate looked deep in thought "Nice medallion J" he said.

"Don't get any idea's Nate, I don't want him not trusting us before he even communicates with us" Sully interrupted.

Nate sighed "I'm not gonna steal it… I might borrow it" he smiled. His attitude was too laid back but I could see that he was putting it on for impressions. I yawned into my hand, I could sleep for a week but I still wanted to know how Lara knew my mother.

"You tired J?" Sully asked, I was taken aback by this, I thought he was caught up in the conversation with Nate so I thought he ignored me, I nodded letting go of the medallion.

"Ok. Nate seeing as you and sully are staying with us for a few days you may as well share a room with J" Lara said patting J's head. "wait…what?" Nate asked "you're sharing a room with J Nate, just try and be friendly for once" Sully scolded.

So Hillary took me and Nate to a room which thank god had 2 beds "J if you could help Nate unpack it would be appreciated, Lara will get some clothes ordered for you" and with that he left me and Nate alone, I helped him pack his clothes into his trunk "do you know any sign language?" he asked, I shook my head. Sadly I'd never leren't it because my dad wanted me to do well in my studies I felt safer with a pencil and notepad anyway, "so you just write notes to people then?" Nate asked "can you read my mind?" I thought as I nodded.

"can I see you're medallion?" he asked, I looked at him and shook my head, "please?" he pushed, I shook my head again. Nate came closer to me "Come on just let me see" he said walking towards me and I backed off further and tripped over his bag, I tripped and landed on my arse "You alright?" he asked, I nodded "look I'm sorry OK, you should go to bed" Nate mentioned helping me up , we were about the same height and our faces we're pretty close, I could feel my face light up red and so did his "uhhh…." Nate started I backed off into the wall Nate walked up to me and hugged me "I don't want to make enemies with you" he said letting me go. He pulled on the string to my medallion and I grabbed his wrist then he kissed me… Nate kissed me.

**I wasn't happy with this intro page so I changed it because first impressions are always the most important!**

**Just so you guys know, there are more than one fanfic's with a character called J in them, but if you like these one's, come back to the profile where I'll upload MY J stories.**

**My J is mine, he's sort of an imaginary friend. Other than that I own NOTHING.**


	2. Chapter 2 - friendly faces

**Chapter 6**

**Before I start let me just say I changed my original draft of the story to what you see on the website because I thought that this'd be easier although not as original.**

J's POV

What gave him the right to do that?

I pushed Nate away from me and he let go of my string, he blushed furiously "uh..I'm..s..Sorry" he stuttered, his kiss reminded me of what happened in that hut in Spain, its what they did before they..

Oh no, it was going to happen again, I thought Nate was going to do it to me just like they had done, I shrank into the wall and hid my face in my knees, I broke down.

Nate's P.O.V

J shrank into the corner and hugged his knee's then cried into them, "J . . . what's wrong?" I asked but he didn't respond and he flinched at my touch. If I got Lara she'd know I'd kissed him but if I didn't then god knows what would happen to him.

I opened the door and walked to the balcony but Lara wasn't there I stood there about a minute bewildered at Lara's disappearance "DRAKE!" she shouted, I spun around to her furious face "what did you do to him?" she accused

"I only.. Uh I kissed him" I admitted blushing "what?" she hissed lowering her voice "please don't tell sully Lara please" I begged, she looked at me angry "he was kidnapped and raped no wonder he's like this" she said walking into the bedroom.

J was lying down now, curled up in a little ball asleep. Lara glared at me, "this wasn't me" I defended, she rolled her eye's and looked over J checking his pulse and drying his tears.

"Help me pick him up and get him to bed" she ordered, so I lifted his legs while Lara got his upper body, he was so light and skinny so this wasn't any trouble but it troubled me, when we set him on the bed I looked at Lara "I think he's under weight Lara" I said.

"I'll get someone to take a look at him tomorrow" she replies and before she walks out the door "oh and Nate, I don't think we want anymore of this behaviour from you do we?" she asked "No I guess not" I answered. "Good" she smiled, "get some sleep, pleasant dreams" she finished walking out and closing the door behind her.

I put the sheet over J to keep him warm, he looked fine now but what about when he wakes up?.

8 am

J's P.o.v

I woke up underneath a white sheet that Nate must have put on me, my medallion was still around my neck which was a good thing but I was still covered in sandy clothes.

"Morning J" Nate said walking through a door, by the looks of it he'd just showered.

I sat up groggily "I'm sorry about last night" he apologised; I nodded noticing the tone as conformation that he really did mean it. "You should go and shower J, your hair looks like it's been through hell and back" Nate joked.

I nodded and stood up gaining my balance, once I'd got in the bathroom I took my clothes off, there was a cut on my wrist that looked barley healed, I'd showered then dried off, but that wound had opened.

I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed bandages, gauze and disinfectant.

Without knowing what I was doing I disinfected the cut and fixed the gauze to my wrist with the bandages. Someone knocked on the door "J, are you alright?" Sully asked through the door "how can I answer dickhead?" I thought.

He opened the door and walked in on me as I tied the bandage, "Christ kid what happened?" he asked, I shrugged feeling sick.

Sully took my wrist in my hands he looked at the way I'd fixed it up "not that I'm happy that you've got this cut but you did a good job on fixing it" he said ruffling my hair,

"you've gotta tell Lara kid" he said sternly.

I shook my head thinking Lara would interpret the bandages the wrong way, Sully sighed "look kid . . . Lara is worried about you . . . if you keep secrets from her she won't be able to understand you." Sully explained "It's for the best" he finished.

Once Sully left Hillary gave me some clothes that were too big and baggy but they felt comfortable enough for me to move around in. I went downstairs to find Lara but she wasn't there, Sully came over "can't find her?" he asked, I shook my head.

Sully and Nate were keeping a very close eye on me. Although I could feel them watching me I ignored them as I walked through the halls of croft manor, eventually I found her in her gym. "J what's up?" she exclaimed as she jumped off of the cross bar.

I pulled my sleeve up and I received a shocked look "you diddent!" she shouted, I shook my head, I saw her thinking about it "that bloody doctor" she sighed.

Sully's P.O.V

I looked around the corner and saw J show Lara those bandages, "He's braver than I thought" I whispered to Nate he was being quieter than usual "everything alright kid?" I asked "huh. . . oh right uh. . . there's nothing wrong just a little headache is all" Nate stuttered, yeah right of course there wasn't "I heard Lara shout last night" I smirked.

That made Nate stall and turn slightly red "nothing happened last night" he hissed hastily going back behind the wall, "I never said something did" I laughed. "Look J broke down and Lara blamed me that's all" Nate hissed.

"who's that" Lara exclaimed.

J's P.O.V

I heard someone whispering once Lara had shouted. I saw a bit of brown hair peek out and go back again, "Bryce?" Lara tried. It wasn't Bryce but it was Nate, even though I couldn't see him I knew it was Nate. Then I saw two people leg it, Nate and Sully.

I ran after them not bothering to go around the fountain but over it then ran straight for them. They shut the door in front of me, unfortunately I didn't stop in time and crashed into the door.

I groaned slightly although I wasn't in pain it was still annoying I pulled the door open and found them sat on the couches, they might as well have been whistling or something, "something wrong kid?" Sully asked, I rubbed my nose

"Did you two know about this?" Lara said walking in behind me, "no I only found out this morning" Nate and Sully exclaimed simultaneously. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spy on people" she warned. "Lara we weren't. . ." Nate started "I saw J run after you," Lara scolded "speaking of which that was good running, how did you learn?" she asked.

Bad question Lara. I learned from experience, just because dad was rich diddent mean he wasn't a bastard, that breakdown that happened last night happened a lot at home and every time that happened he would come along with that fucking stick and beat the shit out of me with it, one day I got sick off it so I ran away from him and he chased me through town, I couldn't remember what happened after that as it happened so many times.

My mum and my sister were the only ones that would help me, the bruises were healed by my mum's remedies while my sister helped make them. . . Oh K.

Lara gave me the notebook, a special notebook that had a metal sheath for it that I could attach to a belt like a holster. I lied about how I learned how to run, I told her that "my sister had taught me" but she didn't know shit when it came down to the nitty gritty of running.

After breakfast I felt guilt of lying to her to when Sully and Nate went out to town Lara confronted me as I was looking for her.

"Why did you lie to me J?" she asked

I picked the notebook out of its box and wrote

"I didn't want to tell you about my Dad".

I explained it all to her, what he did how I learned to run.

"Oh J I'm so sorry" Lara apologised, "You don't have to apologise Lara just please don't tell Nate or Sully please" my note read. "Ok. You've got my word just remember that if there's anything you want to talk to me about, just find me" she offered, I nodded and hugged her, I actually trusted her.

Lara's P.O.V

1 pm

J went to the gym in the house, I watched him for a minute still shocked over what his dad had did to him in the past, but being active in the gym seemed to take his mind off it, he was doing gymnastics brilliantly I might add, although his clothes weren't suitable for the activity he was still doing amazingly.

I left him to himself and went back to the main house, someone knocked on the door and this someone was actually customs who brought J's personal effects back from spain.

His diary was in the case along with a picture of Rebecca and who must have been J's father.

"Lara?" Nate asked, I turned around "what's up?" I asked, he looked shifty "I uh. . .I think J is a little unstable" he spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Lara he's doing gymnastics" Nate said exasperated "not a lot of boys do that!" he exclaimed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose "Nate he's unique just like everybody else, maybe he's more unique than another person" I explained, I mean just because someone does gymnastics doesn't mean they're mental, "but Lara" Nate started.

"Nate, remember when you met me and you called me a 'tom boy' because I was using the firing range?" I asked "yeah. . . but that's sort of true" He replied, I sighed "look Nate all I'm saying is because he does something different doesn't mean he's completely different" I said sternly.

Nate looked down, "I wasn't getting at that I was thinking that he was. . ." he started.

"Hey Nate!" Sully exclaimed opening the door.

Nate froze turning white.

I bet he must have done something. "have you seen what J's doing in the Gym?" Sully asked, Nate sighed in relief "yeah look's strange right" he joked.

J's P.O.V.

I caught Nate spying on me again, this time not so discretely either. he was inside the gym in plain sight and when I saw him he legged it out, right now I'd just sat down on the bench surprised that I barley broke a sweat, my wrist wasn't even stinging but then again that was only a scratch. . . then I froze, my medallion wasn't around my neck, it was gone.

I promised K that I'd look after it and never take it off, now it had gone the only thing left of her other than my memories . . . had gone.

I scanned the entire gym for about half an hour but I still couldn't find it "Fuck me I can't even look after something fixed to my neck" I thought as I punched the padded wall, that metal box was still on my hip why the fuck did the medallion fall off?

Sully knocked on the door "J? what's wrong" he asked walking over to me, shakily I pulled the note book out of its case and wrote "I lost my medallion Sully, it's all I've got left of K", Sully read it and put a hand on my shoulder "oh kid . . . I understand, I remember when Nate lost his ring. He was devastated but we found it" Sully comforted me.

"Sully it's not here it just disappeared" I wrote, "whatever's lost can be found kid" Sully explained, I hugged him "hey kid calm down" he laughed patting my back. I thought Nate had took it but I thought he'd dropped it after last night so I dropped the accusations.

"Hold on kid did you check the pool?" Sully asked, I hadn't so Sully got up and walked over to it and looked for anything. I dried my tears and put my shirt back on, put my note book away and walked over to Sully but he shook his head

"Sure you looked everywhere?" he asked, I nodded. Sully ruffled my hair again.

I told Sully that I saw Nate come in, Sully frowned "I'll talk to him, see if he saw anything" he promised.

Nate's P.O.V

Christ almighty what did I do? I'd stolen J's medallion and ran with it. I buried my face in my hands someone knocked on the door, "shit!" I thought, Sully opened the door and shut it behind him, "Nate, I don't know what is happening around here but stuff's" he started, "I'm sorry I took it Sully I couldn't help it" I blurted out.

Sully sighed "god damn it kid" he said sitting next to me, "why do you do it Nate, you have to restrain yourself from stealing" Sully scolded "All I wanted was to do was to see it Sully" I admitted.

"I want you to take it back to him and say sorry Nate" Sully ordered

I looked at him helpless "I can't Sully he'll hate me forever!" I exclaimed, "And if you don't give it back he'll find out eventually and hate you as well as feeling betrayed" Sully retorted.

I looked down, "O.K" I said, I walked out and into the gym, J was climbing the obstacles in the gym looking for his lost medallion.

"J, um I've got something for you!" I shouted he was surprised and fell off of the climbing rock on his back, "fuck" I thought running over to him, J got up before I got to him, I pulled the monk's medallion out of my pocket "I'm really sorry, I just wanted to see it" I admitted, J stared at me with sad eye's "Here" I said putting it around his neck,.

J grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

J's P.O.V

I hugged him, not sure why but I did, I guess I felt sorry for him or something. He hugged me back "J, I'm sorry ok, I couldn't help it" He murmured, I couldn't help it either, I pecked his cheek and let go of him, I walked off to leave Nate to his confused look and his hand on his cheek.

Lara found me reading one of the books on the table near the fireplace, "Dragon born legends huh?" she asked leaning over above my head, I looked up and nodded, smiling.

She smiled back, "do you know anything about them?" she asked.

I passed a note to Lara, "my mother used to sing me a song when I was little, it was called the dragon born comes or something" Lara read aloud.

Lara frowned "did something happen earlier?" She asked Sully told me not to lie, but this time I lied, I did so because I didn't want Nate to get into trouble.

"Got something for you" she said giving me a book, I turned it around. It was my diary, all my secrets and all my memories were back with me, all the way from the age of 6 I wrote in this thing. I smiled my thanks to Lara, she seemed to understand what I was saying and said "you're welcome".

5 pm.

Lara thought it would be an idea to show us London, which was only a mile away from Croft manor, me and Nate were sat in the back of the car for some reason talking/ communicating about my nationality, my mother always told me I was Chinese, so that's what I went with, although Nate kept arguing that because my eye's weren't slant I wasn't Chinese. After that we ended up chatting about sunglasses and trench coats.

The London Olympic Games were starting soon so tourists were swarming the city, we parked and ended up wading through the sea of tourists, Nate and me were holding hands so that we didn't get lost, but Lara and Sully pulled us into a clothes shop that was practically empty, Nate hadn't let go of my hand so I didn't let go either.

Lara and Sully hadn't noticed so we kep't hand in hand, Sully had picked out some baggy clothes for me to try, Nate came to the changing rooms with me, I wore the baggy Jeans and walked around a little. "J?" Nate asked worried, I turned around. There was a clown there, a very big fucking clown.

I grabbed Nate's arm and slowly backed into the changing room again, "that's a clown J" Nate started, I patted his arm "A BIG FUCKING CLOWN!" he shouted. I sat him down and tried to calm him down but being a mute it's pretty difficult.

Sully drew back the curtain

"Nate, what's wrong?" Sully asked urgently, "Clown Sully, I hate Clowns" Nate mumbled, he wasn't the only one, to me clowns always have something hidden like those hankerchives things, I always think they've got a knife or something.

"It's just a statue kid it can't hurt you" Sully laughed.

Nate walked out with Sully while I got changed back into my normal clothes, it soon occurred to me that Nate was feeling something about me, maybe I was just being paranoid or something..

I shook the feeling off and walked back to Lara Sully and Nate, as I walked passed the statue it grabbed my jacket "Hello young man!" it said, I looked at him wide eyed in fear "would you like to see a trick?" He asked. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, the few people that were in the shop were either smiling or laughing.

I grabbed his wrist "Cat got your tongue?" the clown asked, that was it, not only was there a scary twat holding onto me but he was insulting me. I punched him in the bolloks and he let go, I ran out of the shop and into another clown, I backed into the shop again.

I ran through the shop and burst out of the fire exit and hid on the stairs to the roof.

I was shaking, Lara came out after me but couldn't find me, I whistled to catch her attention, she spun around and sighed in relief "J what's wrong?" she asked.

A second later she put 2 and 2 together, "you don't like clowns do you?" she sighed my legs dangled over the edge as I kicked them.

I got down from the escape "we've got to stay off the street" she sighed, "it's swarming with them on the street" she explained putting a hand on my shoulder. Sully came out with Nate, "they . . .uh, they filmed that" Sully explained, "They say they're gonna broadcast it on Tv" he finished.

"Bugger" Lara breathed.

8 pm—Croft manor

We got back still laughing over what happened, we had got those camera man stalkers near the Thames and I hung onto the bridge, one of them tried to get closer but they slipped and fell in the river, then we ran back to the car and got back home.

"I wish we could've done the same to those clowns" Nate giggled. Oh and by slipped I meant pushed.

"Lara! Something bad on the news something very bad!" , that was Bryce for the first time I'd seen him I thought him to be some old eccentric man but there he was, early 20's acne scares.

My smile faded when I saw what was on the TV, the CCTV footage of the clothes store, apparently up to 50,000 views on youtube in half an hour.

"Bryce now's not the time to worry about youtube hit's, right now I was actually hoping for any more info on that 'Temple of topaz'" Lara sighed, Bryce scrambled his arms franticly across the desk and picked up a file.

"Bolloky Bolloks Lara . . . this is a treasure hunters wet dream but those that have gone in haven't come out" Bryce stuttered, he tripped over his own word.

"Apparently according to the village people who worship the Lord of topaz any one who has gone in the hall without being worthy gets turned into a topaz statue" he explained.

"Being worthy?" Lara asked, raising an eyebrow, "A warriors soul, like having a samurai ancestor or something" Bryce answered.

"There's also a load of pirate types, trying to get to the temple but the monks won't let them past" he added.

The mention of monk's got me interested, the culture also got me intrigued "we have a decoder that relates to the Temple among other things" Lara thought aloud, she smiled and turned to me and Nate, "I've got a fun idea" she announced "Sully tonight you and I are going to hide these key's of the decoder's all over the house" she ordered.

"Tomorrow Nate and J are going to find them all" she said to us, I looked at Nate and he looked at me with a smirk "hopefully" Lara added with her own smile.

"There are 10 key's, more like medallions, if you get more than 5 there may be a reward" Lara added, "wait Lara, if the decoders are from china. Won't the characters be in Chinese?" Nate asked, "Well I can translate some Chinese" she said.

I put my hand up, my mum had taught me Chinese till the point where she only talked in Chinese, and so I knew more than a few phrases.

"J I knew you were Chinese but I didn't know you could understand it" Lara exclaimed impressed, I wrote her a note in Chinese and gave it to her, it read "there's a lot you don't know about me" but Lara read it aloud as "there no much you know about me" he spoke.

I shook my head and wrote the translation underneath the Chinese in English.

Lara laughed at her own mistake "I guess I need more lessons" she sighed.

10 pm

I was sound asleep, lost in my own dream about being in a tribe of apache warriors, There was a small thud in the real world that woke me up, Nate was on the floor.

I sat up and looked at him "J. . .i . . . I think I twisted my ankle, I can't get up" he stuttered, "can you . . . help me up ?" he pleaded.

I got up and walked over to him, "J, you're uh" Nate blushed. "oh for fuck's sake" I thought, I was only in my underwear, I helped him up and he stumbled on his feet.

He used me a balance thing.

The way he grabbed me reminded me of last night so I sat him down on his bed, then stepped off, "J you should put something on" Nate giggled lying down again "I wonder if anyone would mind if I killed him" I thought getting back under the sheet.

"J?" Nate asked, I rolled over "I like you J, but tomorrow I'm not holding back tomorrow" he threatened.

I smiled and rolled over to sleep.

2 or 3 days of staying with Lara and I'm going to be in a treasure chase.

Not only that, but I'd gotten friends.

Lara was acting like a mother to me, as far as I knew, my real mother was dead, so I welcomed Lara's motherly behaviour. Just like Sully had done with the fatherly behaviour. But what does that mean.

11pm

Sully's point of view

I hid the last medallion in a very convoluted place in the fireplace, "finished?" Lara asked, "yeah" I answered, we'd hidden these things every where "are you sure they'll find any of them?" I asked.

Lara looked at me in a funny way "of course they will, and anyway this'll be a good way to so what Nate and J are capable of" she laughed.

Knowing that J could understand and even write in Chinese surprised me, but then again knowing Nate could understand Latin surprised the hell out of me.

"Stop worrying Sully, how about you keep an eye on Nate during this little hunt" Lara offered, I started thinking about it now, how Lara was clinging onto J made me think.

"you're treating him like a son" I thought aloud, Lara looked shocked.

"Look Sully I knew his mother, she was living in china at the time I had found the dagger of xian" Lara started.

"She found me outside the great wall and saved my life, I became good friends with her.

I was young then Sully, I was 18 and J was 10. She made me promise if anything was to happen to her, that I would look after J and raise him" She finished

**So that's how Lara knew J's mum, yeah my mind is a little bit befuddled if I can use that word, it doesn't even make sense ANYWAY.**

**J still doesn't know this so shhhhh. . . don't tell him.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The hunt begins

**Chapter 9**

**Before I start I just realised that there are a shit storm of mistakes during the previous chapters, I want to apologise for that . . . sorry. **

I woke up to yet another thud, I jolted upright and scanned the room.

Nate had once again tripped over his own footlocker. "Sorry J, I was just trying to get an early start" Nate yawned, standing up again. Early was right, according to the clock it was 5am.

I groaned and pulled the sheet over my head and slowly drifted off again.

Then I was woken up by the door being opened and someone walking through. It was Nate again, "Lara won't let me start without you" Nate informed me.

"Good, that means I can sleep a little longer." I thought, closing my eyes again.

"Wait; hang on why was Lara awake? I jumped out of bed and pulled on my jeans.

I walked out of the room to the balcony and saw Lara with Sully, chatting about someone called Rebecca. "So I'm taking care of . . ." Lara started, but she saw me "J, are you ready for the hunt?" she asked.

I'd rather had heard what she was going to say next, but nodded anyway.

"Well kid best of luck but uh . . . you'd better put a shirt on" Sully advised.

I nodded noticing my bare chest, wait . . . my chest is bare. . . I was sure that I slept in a shirt, so where did that go?

**Nate's P.O.V**

Well last night was a bit of a wired one.

For starters J didn't seem able to stay still, eventually I just watched him for a minute.

Then he starts making a noise in his sleep, don't know why but he did, like he was trying to talk but couldn't manage it.

Then he took his shirt off for some reason, that's when I got up to wake him but I'd tripped over the locker.

Yeah, pretty strange night.

J came back into the bedroom with a thoughtful look on his face. "What's up?" I asked, J just shrugged and went to the bathroom to wash up.

You know looking around the bedroom I can see so much that to someone else would say so little, the size for instance this bedroom is probably bigger than some peoples apartments. . . I mean really; who needs a walk in wardrobe.

I guess Lara just thought it was stylish but the size of it was huge, it could have been a kitchen. This whole room could've been a living space.

But that also means so much could be hidden in here. . . this treasure hunt's not gonna be a walk in the park.

**1 hour after breakfast**

**J's P.O.V**

These trousers are the real deal then. They're baggy as hell and strong too, I love Lara.

Anyway Lara took me and Nate to the foyer thing, "this is your starting point" she explained "there are medallions every where, but they are going to be hidden. Some simple, some convoluted, you have to work to get them OK?"

"Yeah" Nate answered as I nodded.

"You've got till 3 o'clock" Sully explained, then Lara gave us a key each, "this is to the maze, you have got to get to the centre of it, that's the end point" She explained further, I put the key in my notebook case.

It was big and rusty, Nate's looked ornate.

But a key's a key I guess.

Lara set us of but I stayed in the foyer, something about the fire place was off.

There was a panel that looked like it was connected to a mechanism.

My eye's had turned blue, ice blue , they glowed as if enraged, but from my vision I could see a line on the ground leading towards a circular tile on the floor, my head felt like splitting.

Amazingly Lara didn't seem to see what was happening to me, and then that voice came to my head, it was his voice.

Dad. . .

"gravity is a force that effects us all" he said, "pressure helps things move" he explained. That tile lit up "and you will do both when the time comes" he whispered.

My eyes became chocolate brown again and his voice left me (thank god).

The mention of pressure and the emphasis on that tile made me think of a pressure plate, I walked over to it and gently stepped on it, it shifted slightly so I stood on it fully but my light frame wasn't enough to move it further.

I dragged one of the sofa's onto the plate, the plate fell flush against the floor.

There was a ticking noise followed by rumbling, "J you've done it!" Lara shouted, the plate behind the fireplace descended and revealed a medallion. A steel medallion with what looked like blocks on the outside, almost like a gear.

**Nate's P.O.V**

It was raining outside, huh, typical.

It was raining so there was no way I was going outside, even though I could see a glint of gold on the assault course.

Instead I made my way to the gym being as fast as I could as not to get wet. J was already there, but he wasn't just climbing, more . . . parkour.

There was one place I knew J wouldn't go and that was the pool, yeah he can't speak but I can see it in his eye's that there's fear. So I looked in the pool, and sure enough something was there, it was like a balloon under the water that was stuck to the bottom of the pool.

It must be in there.

I dove in and began to observe the balloon thing.

Sure enough there was a medallion in it but there was no way I could reach it, there were knots on the rope that was cleverly so that I'd have to undo them all to get the balloon to the surface.

I surfaced and took some deep breaths and dived again. So I began to undo them, my hair keeping getting in my eye's, my leg got caught in the rope and somehow got tangled, I tried to surface but I was trapped by the rope. As I tried to undo the rope, my lungs burned and I blacked out.

**J's P.O.V.**

Nate did not surface, I began to get scared so I stopped my search and looked over the edge of the pool, he was there but he wasn't moving.

He was drowning.

If I ran to get Lara it may be too late for him, I took my shirt off and dived in.

My fear getting to me, I checked Nate. He had no air.

I took his mouth and transferred my air to his lungs and surfaced again, I dived again to find what kept Nate from surfacing. Rope. He was trapped.

My vision became blue again and a searing pain traversed through my teeth, fangs grew from them, without any control over it my body grabbed the rope and bit at it until it snapped.

I got control again and dragged Nate to the surface and put him on the edge, I got out again and checked him, he wasn't breathing.

"oh fuck. Don't go Nate please" I thought.

CPR was the only option here, so I did it, I forced my air down his lungs and compressed his chest.

Nothing.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE YOU WANKER" I screamed in my head.

I repeated it again, twice.

Still nothing. . .

A tear ran down my face. It landed on Nate's face; he jolted upright and coughed up water, "oh fuck, I'm I dead?" Nate mumbled grabbing his head.

I grabbed him and hugged him around the neck, "I guess not then" he coughed.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. "Hey J what's wrong?" Sully said as he walked in, "he saved me Sully. I almost drowned to death in the pool" Sully looked shocked, "What happened?" he enquired.

"I got my leg stuck in a knot on the rope in the pool, I nearly drowned then J came and saved me" Nate explained. I pulled Nate closer as he hugged me, "But J's scared of water" Sully thought aloud.

"I guess J thought I was more important than his fear" Nate replied.

I guess that that's true, life is more important than my feelings. But then again it was my feelings that made me fetch Nate, I might be falling for him.

I guess lying to myself about being gay was going too have to stop sooner or later.

Nate is my first real interest.

"You think you can carry on kid?" Sully asked, "yeah, guess I'm going to be a bit wet anyway" Nate smiled, I let go of him and helped him up.

"Well you saved my life J, you should take that medallion" Nate proposed, I shook my head and got my shirt off the floor and ran out the door to the assault course and left Nate and Sully to their confused looks.

**Assault course**

The rain along with the chlorinated swimming pool water was making me feel shifty, almost a compressing feeling on my chest, like I was drowning.

I approached the beginning of the assault course and thought back to running techniques, those fang things had since long gone from my teeth so my mouth felt normal at least.

I focused directly on the first obstacle which is a basically a small jump, so that wasn't so bad, the second one was longer but still do-able, by the time I'd got to the towers.

There were 8 I think, 4 symmetrical towers. One was pretty tall and had wall climbing hand holds on it, it was almost too easy. I jumped from my first tower and landed on the tall one and grabbed the handholds. But they were slippy, almost dangerous.

My shoes slipped underneath me and I could barley hold on, I wasn't strong as I'd thought I was. Admittedly I yelped slightly and brought my feet back up to the holds and tried to ascend, but the height started to get to me, it was fucking terrifying, I must have been about 25 feet up and a fall like this would kill me almost definatly. The storm was picking up too, if it was dark, I'd be breaking down again.

I climbed again, ascending to the top. As I reached the top I slipped off of the holds but I grabbed the side, hanging on for my short but dear life.

I lunged at the medallion with my left arm but only grabbed the string and slipped some more, I was hanging by one arm now, I put the medallion between my teeth and tried to find some grip, but that was a stupid move, my other hand slipped and I fell.

As I fell I screamed. My arms flailed around until they slammed against the next platform thing. As fast as I could I grabbed the ropes that lined the top of the tower and pulled myself up. I lied on my back as rain fell on my face. The medallion I found was still in between my teeth; I sat up and spat it out before I choked.

Lara was looking at me from one of the windows with a surprised look on her face; I laughed to myself and started breathing correctly again.

After a minuet I finally got up and began to run back to the house, when I got there Hillary was stood there with a towel and a disapproving look on his face.

It took an hour for me to dry and changed so time was ticking and I had more to find.

**Nate's P.O.V**

Lara found me searching in the library for another medallion, hopefully one that wouldn't kill me.

"Nate!" she shouted "you should've seen J a minuet ago, he almost died" She continued.

"J nearly died?" I asked

"yeah" Lara spoke, "he saved himself from falling 50 feet" she laughed.

I jumped down from the shelf I was perched on and approached Lara.

"what's up?" she asked.

"Lara J saved me from dieing 5 minuets ago, I should've been there to help him"

If anything Lara became more amazed, "I feel useless next to him Lara" I explained.

"Nate your not usually like this, if anyone saved you, you usually wouldn't think about it again" Lara sighed.

"He nearly died to save me Lara and he nearly died when I wasn't there to help, it's like he's fearless something, a real Jet Li kinda thing!" I exclaimed

Lara pulled me into a hug, "Nate J comes from a people who believe that fear is an obstacle, but he isn't that strong yet, he fears things Nate. Haven't you heard him crying in his sleep?" she asked.

"N-no" I stuttered.

"J threw his fear away to save you Nate; he became this thing that he doesn't want to be. The Tiwinoku –his people- know the condition as 'Child Warrior Syndrome' (CWS).

These people train the children not to become this, but to be able to control it instead. If I guess correctly then J may have CWS, he couldn't control himself but to save you" Lara explained.

"I doubt it" I sniffed. "If that's the case then you're saying that it was his natural reflexes" I said.

"Yeah, I guess that is unlikely. But it is a possibility." Lara patted me on the back.

"Time's ticking Nate" Lara warned, "you'll get a chance to save J one day" She smiled.

**The pain!**

**I was thinking about this so much that I actually began to get head aches. SEE WHAT I GO THROUGH FOR MY OC'S? anyway R&R if you want. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The hunt kind of ends

**It's took me so long to get this copied up, maybe I shouldn't have bothered writing it down on paper and just typed it up directly. **

**Oh well, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in so long but I've been revising for science exams and school stress. Please read and reviews. Pwetty Pweese ?**

Chapter 4

In the space of 6 hours I'd managed to find 4 more medallions, rising my total to 5 and as time was running out, I made for the gate.

As I approached the gate the clouds grew over the sun and brought a shadow over the grounds, J was running towards the gate with 6 abstract medallions around his neck, one of them obviously his own, he also had a very pale complexion.

"You OK J?" I asked, he nodded unconvincingly with an expression that made him look like he was going to throw up.

J'S P.O.V

Big scary rusty gate out of the way, big fucking scary maze to go it wasn't necessarily the tight spaces that scared me, but the storm was making things dark and soon rain was going to start falling soon so that would be a problem.

With a mocking air about him Nate spoke "I guess this is it J, I mean with you being scared of the dark and stuff"

I laughed at his remark and proceeded into the maze, for someone who's life I'd just saved, he was being a huge dick.

Before I actually knew what I was doing I just started scanning the ground looking for telltale signs like footprints, but for fucks sake there wasn't, so I just followed the areas that had the least leaves, because it felt logical.

I mediated my breathing to make sure that I didn't just faint out of no where, I still felt like I was choking.

5 minuets later I ran straight into Nate, he screamed slightly, before I accidentally fell into him I dodged into the closest turn and fell into a FUCKING DEEP DARK HOLE.

I was shaking heavily, shaking and slightly crying.

I was crying in front of Nate again.

"J hold on I'm coming down" Nate exclaimed as he climbed down the hole, slowly he checked me over and helped me up.

"You're alright J, come on get up" Nate tried.

Suddenly all the light around me just went, I screamed out of pure fear, I found myself screaming and crying in front of Nate once again. My balance was throwing all around the place, once the screaming stopped I was whimpering, humiliation is a bitch.

"J, stop crying we're nearly there! Pull yourself together!" Nate shouted at me, I tried as hard as I could to stop.

My eyes darted towards the small amount of light, coming from the other side, and I'm still whimpering. Soon the light intensified as a hatch was pulled up.

I darted towards the hole and scrambled up it.

Then one hell of a pain came out of my left leg, I ended up screaming in pain.

Above me Lara was stood, looking at me in shock.

"ckkcc ck c r" I tried to speak, but it wouldn't work.

Lara however seemed to twig onto what I was trying to say,

"cramp?" she asked as she helped me up.

I nodded slowly as I got out of the hole.

There was a pain in the back of my knee, It seemed to be at the back of my knee. Which basically hurt like hell.

Lara sat me down near a stone figure and checked me, "Which leg does it hurt most?" she asked.

I replied by pointing at my left leg.

She then ran a finger down the back of my leg, near the knee. I recoiled in pain but it soon died down.

"It looks fine to me" she sighed in relief, "but I'd better get a doctor to check it better than I can".

I sighed as the pain began to throb away, I hate doctors.

"You OK kid?" Sully asked.

I nodded towards him as a reply.

Nate was helped out of the hole by Lara as well; he gave me a funny look.

"you almost spoke" he shook. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

The big stone thing, wasn't a big stone thing. It was a tiwinoku device of some sort,

It had 11 circular holes in it. I thought that the holes were for the medallions.

Which it was, but Lara had only spoke about 10 medallions.

I used the device to help me stand; as I got up I turned my body to the device. It looked as though I was right, the device seemed to be unlocked by the medallions. All I had to do was insert the medallions, but I was holding onto mine.

Nate began to do the same as me, he took off the medallions and put them in the holes, clicks came from the device each time a medallion was added, accidentally my hand met Nate's , I blushed and found a different hole.

Once we'd done we stepped back (Well, I limped) but nothing happened, I looked towards Lara who was looking like she was about to smash the device with a hammer.

So I took my medallion off and put it in the hole.

Every medallion turned, a blue light began to shine onto my chest, I was panicked. I couldn't move and the light began to burn my skin but not my coat.

"J move!" everyone shouted. Soon the pain began to force me to my knees, Chinese voices in my head began to get louder.

"Only the true warrior can open the door".

Before my head split into two, the light stopped burning me. I was able to move again.

Gingerly I stood up then observed the device. Chinese characters were burning into the device in a blue flame.

Nate's .

J was beginning to scare me, his hand was hovering out in front of him, like he was feeling for something but then he clenched his fist, his eyes began to shine a blue glow, this light emitted from his eyes. Nothing but that blue light was left, not the chocolate brown that I remembered, neither did they have their cute glint.

Lara saw my shocked face and acknowledged it. "Don't worry" she whispered, "just watch" she advised, so I did.

J grabbed something and pulled. The stone cracked but he wasn't touching it, he pulled once again and the front of the stone swung open like a door.

It revealed a lot of chiselling and J seemed to understand it. He gasped and stepped back and fell down to his knees again, he was trying to make himself smaller like a hedgehog would.

I tried to reach out and check him but Lara stopped me. "What?" I asked,

"Don't touch him we don't know what's wrong" she whispered

"Lara he's going crazy!" I exclaimed

"Nate please calm down" Lara tried.

J began to start crying quietly, his eye's had dimmed out and his brown eyes returned, "Lara I think he's fine now" Sully exclaimed, Lara let go of me and I ran over to J, "you OK buddy?" I asked.

He didn't answer, tears just began to run from his eyes, I felt pity for him so I put an arm around him; he stopped shaking for a moment. He took a few short breaths and tried to speak, "h-hur. . . h-urr…" He tried. He then went pale and then fainted.

He went all limp.

"L-LARA!" I yelled .

_**3 hours later**_

J's P.O.V.

I woke up after a really bad nightmare; it was Dad beating me again.

Slowly I opened my eyes to a doctor, who was taking his gloves off,

"He's underweight Lara; it's almost dangerous for him. He's got a fever, a weakened hamstring and a strange disorder" He explained.

"CWS?" Lara asked

"Yes, it's in an early stage but still needs to be controlled" the doctor replied.

"Wait . . . what about his speech?" Lara asked

"Nothing's wrong with him Lara he'll talk when he's ready, look I'm giving you a prescription and a dietary plan for him" The doctor sighed.

I sat up finally, Lara turned to me and hugged me and kissed the top of my head, "you nearly spoke J" she sniffed.

"J, look. I've got to give you a medication plan, this is for you CWS disorder. You need a dietary plan for your weight. And I need to give you a leg brace so that you don't sever your hamstring" the doctor explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"That's not saying you're fat." He joked,

"Sorry but I've got to go now, if you need anything call me" he said as he left.

Lara looked down as she opened the door again, "sorry J but I've got to check on Nate, he's gone hysterical" she explained as she left.

I sighed and tried to sit up, however I froze as I saw what I was wearing.

. . .

Which was nothing.

My medallion was probably still in the stone device, I was beginning to miss the familiar weight around my neck.

As fast as I could I picked out some black and red boxers from the drawers and put them on.

Sully walked in with my medallion in his hand, "feeling better kid?" he asked.

I nodded as I quickly covered up my torso with the sheet.

"It's alright kid, wait . . . where'd you get that scar?" he asked. I went white. "Shit kid that's bad"

He was talking about my burn scar on my back, which I tried to hide but to no avail.

Sully noticed my uncomfortable . . . ness, so he dropped the subject.

"You're sure that you're OK? That doctor was pokin' around you know *whistles*" he joked.

I nodded feeling the sudden uncomfortable sensation.

Sully sighed, "I got your medallion back" as he gave it to me. I smiled my thanks to him.

Nate walked in "You done Sully?" he sniffled

Sully nodded, he got up and left, before he walked out the door he put a hand on Nate's shoulder and squeezed a little then left.

Nate looked a shambles, his face was tear stained and red from where he'd been crying, "I th-thought you w-were d. . ." he stuttered "dead" he finally chocked.

I slowly got up whilst trying hard not to hut my leg.

When I finally got up Nate had started crying again, I hugged him lightly, then he hugged me back tightly "when you f-fainted you s-said m-my name" he sobbed.

It took everything for me not to start crying as well, I cared for Nate as he cried into my chest, I kissed the top of his head and started slowly rocking him. "I'm sorr" he whispered.

_**10 minuetes later**_

Lara's P.O.V.

Sully has told me about the burn scar on J's back, It didn't actually shock me. Rebecca had told me about it before I'd even met J.

"Lara?" Nate asked.

"Yes Nate?" I replied as I looked up from my book.

"J's acting weird" He said.

"How so?" I asked.

It took Nate some time to answer but finally he spoke, "When I was crying he came and helped me calm down"

I smiled warmly "He's falling for you"

Nate's face went cherry red "I'm not gay!"

I laughed "No Nate, I meant that he's sort of warming up to you, like a brother. Kind of" I laughed.

"oh. . . I'm still not gay" Nate still blushed

I laughed again "I know Nate, I know"

**Oh bloody hell Nate, JUST COME OUT! **

**Oh well, at least the chapters up.**

**More on the way!.**


End file.
